The Dark Lover
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: What if Lord Garmadon had fallen in love with his student? He always thought she was better than Misako, but he never believed he would fall for her. Their personalities were so different, but that didn't matter, she always loved him as a teacher but he wanted more from her. Lord Garmadon soon found out she was dating Zane, but he wasn't going to let him have her that easily!
1. Prologue

Lord Garmadon's P.O.V.

It has been a while since I've seen my personal student! I am over joyed to get to see her again! As my brother shouted,

"Hello?! I'm home!" I heard the pitter patter of feet. I had decided, on the way here, to hide. I didn't see Cynder just yet, she walk with Zane, talking. I just hope they aren't dating. Right when Cynder saw me, she gave me a tackle-hug.

"Master!" Cynder exclaimed.

"It's good to see you, my dear." I smiled. Cynder bounced off, landing perfectly, as always. Cynder helped me up. I could feel myself blushing,

"Respectful as always." I said. Oh god, that was a stupid thing to say! Cynder giggled,

"Well I was taught to be respectful!" Cynder exclaimed. I could hear music, I know this song…For no reason, and I started singing along to "You're Gonna Go Far Kid by The Offsprings." Cynder soon joined in, her voice was still as pretty as I remember.

"She could have been so helpful…when getting the Blade cup but no I'm too shy! Ya right." Cole mumbled. After the song ended, I smiled.

"Cynder is shy, just not around me." I said. Cynder gave me a strange look.

"Do you wanna know how wrong that sounds?" Cynder asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"And you call me the moron." Wheatley said. Cynder scowled,

"Cause you are." Cynder said. Cynder smiled and walked over to Zane,

"How do I explain to Wheatle, that he's a moron?" Cynder asked.

"By the way he acts." Zane replied.

"Thanks." Cynder said, she walked away, I assume she was going to her room…remembering what I did to her…I heard singing as well did the others. It sounded like Cynder, the song…Poison…it sounded Nightcored.

"I wonder why Cynder is singing this." Zane said.

"Who knows, but I think Garmadon was right. Cynder's not acting as shy as normal." Cole agreed.

"I'm glad you see my point. She's not shy because I was there for her…when she needed me." I mumbled, looking away. How could I leave Cynder with these idiots!?

"What do you mean by that!?" Kai hissed.

"If she didn't tell you her past, that means she doesn't trust you enough." I said, smirking.

"She trusts us more than she trusts you!" Kai hissed, just as Cynder walked back up. Cynder punch Kai,

"No I don't. Master isn't lying, I trust him more than you. He would rather get hurt than allow me to be harmed. You wouldn't do that, I can tell." Cynder said.

"That's because I don't like you." Kai hissed. Cynder laughed,

"And I don't trust you." Cynder said, she walked over to the edge of the Bounty "ALLONSY!" Cynder jumped off. I ran to the side of the Bounty,

"FOR THE DALEKS!" I shouted before jumping. Cynder looked up and smiled,

"You didn't think that through." Cynder said, she continued "Did you forget? I'm a witch."

"I remember, I also remember how to land." I said. Cynder laughed,

"Okay Sarge." Cynder teased.

"They're crazy." I heard, Jay say.

"Yes we are!" Cynder shouted. A cyan bubble formed around her and I. The bubble floated back up and landed on the Bounty.

"What the?" Kai said, confused. Cynder blinked,

"It was him!" Cynder said, pointing at me.

"Okay?" I said, shrugging. Cynder twitched, she turned and ran off, I assume to her own room.

"What's wrong with Cyns?" Asked Cole.

"I assume since she hasn't told you her past that you don't know about Hatred." I said.

"Stupid move, Garmadon." GLaDOS said.

"I realized it, GLaDOS." I said. Cynder must not have told the ninjas anything, because they each stared at me.

"Who is GLaDOS? What was that voice?" Zane asked. I thought Cynder loved him…she would have told him, of all people, about her past. She must think he isn't trust worthy.

"No one and nothing." I said. Then I noticed Zane winked, I think he does know, I have no idea…

"Or maybe he's gay." Hatred said, in my head.

'WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!' I thought.

"I'm kidding." Hatred said, again in my thoughts. I walked away; I need to talk to Cynder. Cynder was singing and dancing in her room, the song was "Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park". I entered Cynder's room, I feel like I'm being watched.

"Cynder, did you ever tell any of the ninjas about anything?" I asked. Cynder turned to me and stopped singing, she turned the music off.

"Only one…Zane." Cynder said, playing with her hair.

"I assumed you did." I said.

"Oh…so… What do you want?" Asked Cynder. I walked up to her,

"I know this is a strange question, especially for a girl who doesn't understand feelings, but are you dating who you love?" I asked. Cynder looked away,

"Yes…why?" Cynder replied, backing away.

"Just…wondering…" I said. I turned and walked out of Cynder's room, I…I don't understand this feeling! Is it jealousy? Is it that I am in love with my student?! What is wrong with me!? Cynder turned her music back on, she was singing.

"Brother, is there something wrong?" My younger brother asked.

"I…I don't understand…I feel something towards my student…but I can't tell what it is…" I mumbled.

"It couldn't possibly be love, since you are married." Wu said. I frowned; I now knew it was indeed love.

"I…I'm not s…sure…" I said, I turned and ran off. I need to think…how did I fall in love with Cynder?! I guess it is because we've been through so much together…but I'm a married man! I can't...but I did…

Cynder P.O.V.

I wonder what Master's problem is…I don't really care; not now…I have a date to get ready for…

"Hey Cyns! Are you ready for our date?" Asked Zane.

"One second!" I replied. Oh gosh! This is our second date, the first one was really fun, and I wonder what to wear!

"What should I wear?" I asked.

"Just wear a sun dress." Zane replied. I feel confused but okay! I got into my cyan sun dress and walked out.

"You look adorable as always." Zane said. I blushed,

"Thanks." I said.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M FEELING!" I heard The Dark Lord shout.

"What the hell?" I said, confused and laughing. Zane was snickering,

"Well…that is a weird thing to shout…" Zane mumbled. Just then "Bumble Bee by Bambee or Smile DK" began to play, I began to sing along. I love Zane so much! I think he knows that, since he's the only ninja who knows of my horrid past.

"Come on, let us go." Zane said. Zane and I walked off.

Narrator's P.O.V.

So well the ninja of ice was on a date with the student of The Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was spazing out about not understanding his feelings. It was rather comical.

Lord Garmadon's P.O.V.

Help me…I have no idea what I am feeling or why I am feeling it!? I need Cynder's help…but any time I go a near her, I go crazy! Cynder looks at me with so much energy! So much love! But I bet she just sees me as a father figure…but I guess she loves me in a way…Maybe if this was a movie, in the end, she'd end up with me…stop it! You're married and she's your student! Oh god, I'm going crazy…Okay…if I can get Cynder alone, I'm gonna kiss her and see if I feel anything.

"I'm in love with my student!" I exclaimed quietly.


	2. Chapter 1: One Day, She'll be Mine

I walked around, waiting for Cynder's return; it is two in the morning! How are they not back yet?! Then again Cynder is a night owl…where is she? I heard laughter,

"How did you not notice, we already came back?" Cynder asked. I turned around,

"I don't know." I said. Cynder smiled and laughed,

"Well then, Master I suggest you go to bed, you look tried." Cynder said.

"Okay…how about I walk you back to your room first?" I asked. Cynder blinked,

"Okay." Cynder said. I walked beside her to her room, I could have kissed her, but she decided to race me there, besides I was too nervous so after walking her to her room.

I walked back to where I was staying, of course in the ninjas' room…I would love to annoy them, but I'm too tired.

The next day,

I saw Cynder training on deck, to some music; I could tell she was having fun. I think I've finally found out why I'm in love with Cynder, she's fast, strong, fearless, loyal, smart with a bit of stupidity, she's pretty, and she's would never cheat on her beloved.

I realize some of you must be thinking how does he know? Well when I was on Earth with Cynder, we watched some Ninjago episodes…Petty ninjas…

"Garmadon? Why are you staring at me? Did you break the fourth wall again?" Cynder asked. Yes we watched some MLP to, deal with it. I started laughing,

"I probably did break the fourth wall…I'm staring because…I like watching you train." I said, nervously.

"Oh, okay Master! Care to brawl with me?" Cynder asked, her bright eyes staring into mine.

"N-No thank you Cynder. I'd like to watch your technique and make sure you haven't forgotten anything." I mumbled. Cynder looked upset,

"Fine, don't brawl with me. Hey Zane! Wanna brawl?" Cynder shouted, running off. A sharp pain entered my chest, I was jealous of that petty idiot!

I need to get Cynder into a horny mood, then she'll kiss me…no she won't! She'll kiss Zane…Unless I lock her in her room and enter when I know…That's just being mean! If I want her heart then I have to be patient.

"Why doesn't anyone want to brawl with me?" Cynder mumbled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Cynder, may I speak to you in your room?" I asked without thinking. Cynder looked at me and nodded. I followed her into her bedroom, I closed the door and locked it so no one would disturb us.

"What's wrong Master?" Cynder asked, she looked at me with such worried eyes, but I could see deviousness in her eyes as well.

"I…I wanted to ask…How…when did your relationship with Zane start and how?" I stumbled out.

"Oh, well it started after he found out he was a nindroid, I kinda...helped him sort out the depressing feelings he was having since he found out his father was dead." Cynder said.

"Ah…that's so like you…" I mumbled.

"What's wrong? I can tell that something is the matter, Master." Cynder said.

I gently grabbed Cynder's chin, I moved it up so that our eyes met.

"Master, what are you doing?" Cynder asked, her eyes full of confusion. Realizing I was about to kiss her, I pulled my hand from her chin and slapped her.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Cynder cried.

"For getting weak!" I said.

"I…I know I've gotten weak…I am sorry Master…Will you help me get stronger?" Cynder asked, her eyes getting devious.

"Cynder what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Cynder said.

"Alright." I walked over to the door.

"Allow me." Cynder got up and walked over to me, she unlocked the door and went to open it.

Then without thinking I forced her against the wall and kissed her. I held her wrists to the wall, her body langue told me she enjoyed this, but I knew she was going to punch me for doing this.

When I pulled away I was immediately punched in the face by an enraged Cynder.

"I am dating Zane! I will train with you but don't do that again!" Cynder hissed.

"I'm sorry! I did that without thinking!" I yelped, I bolted out of her bedroom and into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door after turning the light on. I washed my face, she didn't do much damage.

"Oh Cynder, you weren't trying to hurt me…" I swooned.

"Yes I was!" Cynder punched the door as she walked by.

Cynder, why must you be so cute? I washed my face and dried it before unlocking the door and walking out. I walked into the Bridge only to get punched by Zane.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." Zane growled. I never took Zane as the…aggressive type.

"I am still her Master! And I did that without thinking!" I hissed.

"That doesn't mean you're going to get away with it! And you may be her Master but I am her boyfriend. I feel threatened by you." Zane said, I saw his fist clench.

"Calm down you cliché Cyberman." I remarked. I heard Cynder laughing.

"What's a Cyberman?" Zane confusedly asked, I saw his fist unclench.

"Go ask The Doctor!" I shouted, running away laughing.

I am going to get killed aren't I? Just from one little kiss…I felt a spark when I kissed her, that's bad…really bad.

"Cynder." I said when she walked by. Cynder's fist clenched and she raised it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"All I was going to say was I'm sorry I kissed you!" I said. Cynder's eyes were full of fire, instead of punching me, she hit me in the face with Wheatley.

My nose was bleeding,

"Whoops! I didn't mean to hit you that hard! Your apology is accepted, please don't hurt me." Cynder's bangs covered her left eye. She was trying to hide her face.

"It's alright, Cynder. I'm fine." I told her.

"Oh good!" Cynder smiled.

"Please don't hit me again, or I will hit you." I threatened. I didn't want to hurt her but if she keeps hurting me, I need to reprimand her.

I know I have a wife, and that Cynder has Zane…but Misako cheats on me with my own brother! Cynder is just…so perfect, I want her. She shouldn't be with that petty ninja!

I'm worried that she might have forgotten about what happens in the third season, but I shouldn't remind her, that would only hurt her…I don't want her to get depressed.

"Alright Master, I won't!" Cynder yelped, she turned and ran off.

I stared at her, only to be punched in the back of the head,

"Stop staring at her, you have no jurisdiction over me." Zane growled.

"I can tell my brother though, or I could just hurt you." I threatened.

"But you don't want to hurt Cynder, now do you?" Zane asked.

"No. But I really don't like getting hurt either. I could just have Cynder control you." I remarked.

"Like she would do that!" Zane hissed.

"You don't know Cynder as well as I do." I said, frowning.

"I know her better than you do." Zane hissed.

"If you don't believe that she doesn't want to rule her home world, then no you don't." I said.

"Cynder would never want such a thing!" Zane yelled.

"She loves being spoiled; she would love to be treated like royalty." I said.

That night,

I lied down on my sleeping bag, getting bored yet not feeling tired, I began to mess with my magic. Only to get a pillow thrown at me,

"Go to bed!" Grumbled Kai. I threw his pillow back at him; I rolled onto my side and drifted to sleep.

In Garmadon's wet dreams,

I sighed, looking at Cynder, who smiled devilishly at me. She walked up to me and stole a kiss. Her soft honey tasting lips were enough to arouse me. But to my surprise she put her tongue in my mouth.

Her tongue wrapped around mine, it felt like Cynder's tongue was trying to fight mine.

The next thing I knew we were in her bed, she was moaning.

"Master, oh!" Cynder moaned.

I awoke in the next morning.

"D-Did I just…" My face turned red.

"What's wrong with you?" Cole asked, getting off the top bunk.

"Just a disturbing dream." I replied, getting up and running out of the room. I heard Cole say,

"What disturbs Garmadon?" Cole was confused.

"Whatever it is, it must be horrifying!" Jay said.

"Agreed." Zane agreed. I walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. I washed my face with water,

"I…I just had a wet dream…I wonder why they…Never mind…" I mumbled.

An hour of doing laundry later,

I can't believe that I had a wet dream! I ended up…I shuddered.

"Master, are you alright?" Cynder croaked.

"I'm fine, just disturbed." I replied.

"I smell a weird smell coming from you. It's a bitter scent, and I know you didn't smell like that yesterday." Cynder was right next to me, walking around me, sniffing the air, trying to figure out the smell.

"Cynder, it's nothing." I quickly said.

"No it's not! Because I know you didn't spill anything on yourself. Did the boys prank you last night?" Cynder sniffed the air.

"No, it really doesn't matter!" I blurted. I really need to go take a shower.

"What's that smell, please tell me!" Cynder whined, getting on her knees and begging.

My face turned red, I was aroused too easily when it came to Cynder. I saw Cynder sniff the air before getting up.

"What happened that made you smell?" Cynder asked, looking me in the eyes.

"I had a wet dream okay?" I mumbled quietly.

"Oh, then why do you smell?" Cynder asked. She was so ditzy sometimes; she knows what happens when someone has a wet dream. She probably isn't thinking about that right now.

"I spilled my special lotion on myself." I replied. Cynder thought for a minute before making a face.

"Oh…that's…disgusting…" I could see the curiosity in Cynder's eyes. So she hasn't done anything to Zane.

"You haven't had-" I began.

"Nope, he doesn't want to until we're married…" Cynder mumbled, there certain sadness in her eyes.

"Well don't stop trying! If you ever need advice, come to me! I mean I am a guy." I suddenly blurted, I wasn't thinking.

"R-Really? You'd be willing to help me have sexy times with Zane?" Cynder looked so happy.

"Anything to make you happy." I smiled. Cynder smirked, a devious look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Her Spark

Once Lloyd was safe, I could focus mainly on Cynder. Lloyd, of course, did not like the fact that he was green ninja. I, on the other hand, didn't care.

Cynder was acting so nice to Lloyd, I'm rather sure Lloyd saw her as a mother figure, how cute. My son gets along with the girl I love.

"Hey dad!" I heard Lloyd yell to me.

"Yes Lloyd?" I asked.

"How do I get a girl to like me?" Lloyd asked, curious.

"That depends on the kind of girl. Now Cynder's type, the cruel but affectionate types are the hardest to get. It takes dedication! But then after a couple years of dedication, they'll be yours." I smiled. Lloyd looked confused,

"Never mind, I'm going to go ask Zane and Jay." Lloyd walked away. I growled, even my own son prefers the ninjas over me!

"Hey Master, are you okay?" I heard Cynder's worried voice behind me.

"Not really, my son won't listen to me." I sighed, looking at Cynder. Cynder smirked,

"One minute." Cynder shouted, running off. I groaned,

"Damn it Cynder…" I mumbled. Cynder's been strangely open with me lately. I feel like she's starting to feel something towards me, but I can't be sure.

Cynder walked back over to me, carrying Lloyd over her shoulder.

"You know, you should listen to your father. He's a wise man." Cynder said, putting Lloyd down and forcing him to sit down.

"Okay Cynder!" Lloyd smiled at her. Cynder rubbed Lloyd's head, missing up his hair. I chuckled lightly,

"Dad…I just wanted to know about girls, and how to get one to like me. I did ask you but you gave me this weird answer. So I was going to ask the two people who are actually dating someone that feels something for them…" Lloyd mumbled.

I sighed. I knew it; Lloyd really doesn't see me as his father figure does he?

"Go on, go play." I said. Lloyd got up and ran off.

"Why did you do that?" Cynder asked.

"You too." I said.

"Master, I realize Lloyd maybe a pain in the ass but he is a good child." Cynder said, she sat down beside me. What is going on inside that beautiful mind of yours, Cynder?

"Why did you kiss me that one day?" Cynder asked me. I had no idea what to say,

"I got caught up in the moment…" I lied.

"But that isn't like you." Cynder said.

"Well I did for once…" I mumbled. Cynder got up, she looked back at me,

"Liar.~" Cynder said, she continued walking away from me.

"Cynder…" I mumbled. I got up and walked into the Parlor to see Cynder and Lloyd playing against Jay. Suddenly, Jay threw the control on the floor, it bounce and hit Cynder hard in the nose.

"Why do you always beat me!?" Jay shouted, not realizing that Cynder's nose started bleeding.

I walked out and got a tissue for Cynder, walking back in. I handed it to her.

"Thanks." Cynder replied, she tore it in two. Then she rolled the two pieces up and put them in her nose.

"You're welcome." I smiled. I noticed Zane's icy blue eyes glaring at me.

"All I did was give her a tissue, stop glaring at me." I hissed. Zane rolled his eyes,

"I know you want more from her, stay away from my girl and stop having wet dreams about her!" Zane hissed.

H-How did he find out about those!?

"Who said I was having wet dreams about Cynder?!" I rejected.

"You talk in your sleep." Zane growled.

"No I don't, Cynder does." I said. Zane didn't reply.

Later that night,

I walked into Cynder's room. I had heard her talking.

"Please don't rub my nipples…Please Master." Cynder mumbled, rolling around on her bed.

Is this a dream, or is Cynder having a wet dream about me?

"I'm not sleepy yet Master, please show me." Cynder moaned lightly. I turned into my shadow form and hid. I saw Zane sneak in,

"Again? She's having a wet dream about him again…It isn't fair! I'm her boyfriend yet she never dreams like that about me!" Zane stomped his foot on the floor. I don't know why but Zane reminded me of a child.

"Master please give me more." Cynder moaned. Zane walked over to her,

"Is it because I haven't done anything to you that you only dream of him?" Zane asked, moving her bangs out of her eyes.

Zane Point of View,

I can't stand this, I feel so jealous. But I made a promise to my father, if I ever loved a female that I wouldn't have sexy times with her until we were married!

"Cynder please, stop dreaming about him." I mumbled, suddenly her hands were on my head and I was pulled onto her bed. Cynder had her hands on my cheeks, she kissed me, I felt her warm tongue pressing against mine.

Garmadon Point of View,

Jealously flooded into me, had she been faking just so she could get Zane in her bed?

"Cynder, I made a promise to my father, that I wouldn't have sexy times with a female until we were married." I heard Zane say.

"Some promises are meant to be broken." Cynder said, it was the way she was acting that told me, she wouldn't wait any longer. I walked out of the room in my shadow form so I would go unnoticed.

I turned into my normal form and quietly closed the door, I pressed my back against the wall near her door and slide down into a fetal position.

"You'll never realize my feels will you Cynder?" I whispered to myself.

"Dad?" Lloyd said. I looked up to see Lloyd staring me straight in the eye.

"Yes Lloyd?" I asked.

"Is there a reason you keep going after Cynder?" Lloyd asked. What do I tell him?

"She's my student." I said, but that wasn't the only reason.

"I know, but that isn't the only reason is it? Dad, do you love Cynder? I mean…she has always been there for me once I was on the Bounty. She'd stay back to watch me…unlike my actual mom who just left me at some dumb boarding school that kicked me out." Lloyd mumbled. I crossed my legs and pulled my son into my lap.

"So…if I were to divorce Misako and remarry to Cynder, you wouldn't mind?" I asked.

"No I wouldn't. Personally I like Cynder better than mom, Cynder actually pays attention to me, and she doesn't abandon me. I know she cares…She's like an actual mother to me." Lloyd mumbled. I smiled,

"I wish Cynder could hear you." I gently ruffled Lloyd's hair. I sighed lightly, I heard nothing but small talk and kissing coming from Cynder's room. Was she waiting? Was it that she wasn't going to force Zane?

"I wish she could too." Lloyd's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Lloyd, what should I do? I've been trying to get her affection for a while now…and I don't even think she pays attention to my tries." I admitted.

"Then try harder." Lloyd suggested.

"I can't…not with Zane around…" I mumbled.

"Try sleeping on the deck in a sleeping bag." Lloyd suggest.

"Are you sure that will work?" I was completely confused.

"I'm positive." Lloyd smiled.

"Thank you Lloyd." I hugged my son tightly.

"You're welcome daddy." Lloyd smiled.

Suddenly Zane and Cynder walked out,

"What are you doing?" Cynder asked.

"Talking with my son while hugging him." I replied.

"That…I can't point anything out that's wrong with that…" Mumbled Zane.

That night,

I was lying in a sleeping bag on the deck of The Bounty. Cynder walked out,

"Zane is so frustrating, I want sexy times but that lie of that promise is really starting to make me mad!" Cynder mumbled, she must have noticed me.

I'm sure that this is a wet dream but it feels so real. Did I even fall asleep or am I still awake?

"Maybe I should try Master…I mean he's asleep, and I know he's a deep sleepier so…" Cynder was walking over to me, which snapped me out of my thoughts. I don't care what this is! I don't want it to end, she sat beside me. I pretended to be asleep, she poked my head.

"So he is asleep, well then." Cynder smirked, she unzipped the sleeping bag.

The next morning after a rough night,

I'm not sure if that was a dream or real life, but I do know, I need to clean that sleeping bag and my clothes. I was washing some sheets in my underwear when Cynder walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cynder asked, her face was red.

"Laundry, what do you want?" I asked softly.

"I…Can I help you with folding that sheet?" Cynder walked over to me.

"Alright." I picked up the sheet and handed two ends to her while I held the other.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" Cynder asked.

"Folding a sheet in my underwear is pretty crazy." I replied.

"So why were you sleeping on the deck yesterday night?" Cynder looked me over after we finished folding the sheet.

"N-No reason." I stammered, I was blushing heavily.

"I'm guessing you wanted to make sure you didn't wake the ninjas with your wet dream moans." Cynder smirked.

"I don't moan!" I hissed. Cynder rolled her eyes,

"You might want to get dressed." Cynder walked out. I then remembered I was only in my underwear since my other clothes were in the washing machine. I groaned. I went to go find my robe.

Once I found my robe and put it on I went to go finish up with my laundry.

I found that it was all finished up for me when I walked in. There was a note on top of my clothes,

"Dear Master,

I feel that I should do this out of my respect for you.

Love your dear student,

Cynder Shade."

She's such a sweetie. I really want to know if that was a dream or not, it probably was because Cynder has Zane. Since she is loyal she would never cheat on him.

He's a lucky guy, Cynder is an amazing girl, she deserves better than that cliché Cyberman! I wish would become mine, but I doubt she would.

Cynder loves Zane with all her heart, I truly doubt she would break up with him just to be with me. I'm so jealous of him, he has the girl that he doesn't deserve!

I sighed as I put the note in my pocket and picked up the basket of my clothes. I headed off, once I had walked into the empty ninjas' room, I found my bag and refolded all my clothes so that they would fit inside.

I grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt to put on before taking of my robe. I got dressed. I folded my robe up and placed it in my bag. I closed my bag.

I hid my bag again before walking out with the basket, once I had put the basket back in the laundry room I was heading toward the Bridge. I tripped on something and immediately crashed into Cynder.

I pushed my arms up, I had crashed into her,

"S-Sorry Cynder." I mumbled, when I landed my face had landed on her breasts.

"Please just get off." Cynder calmly smiled. I got up quickly and helped her up.

"Again I am so sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine, you tripped, it's perfectly fine. It isn't like that was on purpose." Cynder said.

"By the way, I heard what you and Lloyd were saying last night." Cynder whispered in my ear, she turned and ran away.

"Cynder, you are a pain in the ass." I mumbled, walking into the Bridge. I sat down in a chair.

"So dad did it work?" Asked Lloyd.

"In my dreams, yea. In reality, nope." I replied.

"Aw! Then we are just going to have to try harder!" Lloyd said, determined.

"You really want Cynder to be your step mother, don't you?" I asked.

"Yup! Because I just know she'll never abandon me!" Lloyd smiled.

"One day, Lloyd, I promise you, Cynder will be your step mother." I promised.

"Really?" Lloyd looked so happy.

"Yes." I replied. I had to keep trying for both myself and Lloyd.


End file.
